


Magical Thinking - Transit

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Virgin New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-06-29
Updated: 1996-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Ben Aaronovitch's 'The Also People'and 'Transit'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magical Thinking - Transit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ben Aaronovitch's 'The Also People'and 'Transit'

  
Hear what words he doesn't say  
The questions asked,  
Un-answers --  
Interstitial ambiance,  
Referential cues.

See equations in the sand  
Eyes looking back  
Can't unaccept  
The card without a number;  
Who's the Fool now?

Taste the grit of difference  
The silent shore  
Unstruck  
Glass in every grain  
Await the storm.

What difference does the mirror make?  
Watcher? Or Tool?  
Souls reflect.  
To observe affects effect.  
Change manifest.

Is it comfort, perhaps, control?  
The game defined  
Un-blind  
Now find the _other_ answers -  
Invert the whole  
And will it  
So.

_O tame the lightning_  
_Give glass speech_  
_Make sentience of sand_

And free the gold  
That singing goes  
To greet the starry reach.


End file.
